That's Life
by LadyMalfoySnape
Summary: A night in the hospital leads to a chance encounter with the Deadman himself. Could it lead to something more or will it be just that, a chance encounter?
1. Chapter 1

That's Life

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to WWE and although the title says That's Life it has nothing to do with Frank Sinatra song that goes by the same name. Everything else you don't recognize is from my own twisted mind.

Story: A night in the hospital leads to a chance encounter with the Deadman himself. Should it lead to something more or will it be just that, a chance encounter?

Chapter One

This night has been pure Hell, I thought to myself. I look down at my baby girl, who is just four years old, breathing slowly. I look around the room and see the different families in their own sections, waiting for the doctors to tell them something to put their mind at ease.

I came up this evening because my daughter had a seizure. Why she has one, no one knows yet. She still hasn't woke up and that was 8pm and right now it's 10:30pm. I lay my head on my daughter's bed as I hold her close to me. _ Please Paris, wake up for mommy._ I pray silently to myself.

"Miss Wilson, why don't you go and get you some coffee? It may take a while before she wakes up." Replies the nurse as she checks IV in my daughter arm.

"No thanks, I want to be here when my daughter wake's up. I know my daughter and if she doesn't see me, the crying won't stop until she sees me. I tell the nurse just smiles and continues on with her work

I put her favorite teddy bear beside her, so she can have something that is familiar to her.

I went to use the bathroom really quick because I didn't want to miss her waking up.

Over on the next bed, I see something that makes my eye pops wide open. Undertaker is there on the bed and standing next to him is his brother, Kane. I wish Paris was awake. She would love to see her idol.

"Miss Wilson?" I hear someone called my name, making me look up. "Yes?" I ask him and he holds his hand out to me to shakes, which I did. "Hi, I am Dr. Payson your daughter's doctor for the evening. Can you tell me what happened leading up to the seizure?" He asks me and I close my eyes for a split second. "Sure, Paris was just standing there at her kitchen set, when all of the sudden she just fell out. Her eyes started to roll in the back her head and that's when she had the Seizure." I told him and he just nods his heads. "Was she sick by any chance?" He asks me. "Yeah, she was about two weeks ago, she had the flu." I tell him and again, he just nods his head.

"I will be right back." Dr. Payson says as he walks away from me. I growl in frustration at that and that's when I hear the chuckle.

"That's doctor for you, always in a rush." The Undertaker responds. I give him a small smile.

"Yeah, that they are. Hi I am Kayla" I tell them and he puts his hand out for me to shakes. "The name is Mark, darling, and this here is my brother Glenn. He tells as he takes a glance at my baby girl. "Beautiful little girl you got there. What's her name?" Mark asks and I look back at her. "Paris Wilson and I must admit if she were wake to see you both, there would be no end to it" I tell as I chuckle a bit.

Mark smiles a bit. "Oh you are both fans, huh?" He asks and I blush "Guilty as charged, I have been a fan since I was six years old. My daughter here just, out the blue, started to like you." I tell him and he laughs but then holds his stomach. "You alright, bro?" I hear Glenn ask Mark, who just grunts. "Let me guess, food poisoning?" I ask them. Glenn looks at for a quick second. "Yeah from that seafood restaurant we went too earlier." He says as he just stands there "Y'all went to Will's Lobster Shack at the Inner Harbor?" I asks them and his and Mark's eyes go wide

"How did you know that, darling?" Mark asks me and I just shake my head. "Everyone who lives in Baltimore knows their shit is rancid. The only reason why it's still up and running is because of the tourist." I tell them before they could respond I hear movement behind me.

A/N: Now I know I am evil for leaving it there. So if u want to know what happened hit that button I would like to thanks my Beta Synnerxx for putting up with the crappy grammar

I

I

I

I

V


	2. Chapter 2

That's Life

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to WWE and although the title says "That's Life" it has nothing to do with Frank Sinatra song that goes by the same name. Everything else you don't recognize is from my twisted mind.

Story: A night in the hospital leads to a chance encounter with the Deadman himself. Could lead to something more or would it just be that, a chance encounter?

Chapter Two

"Mommy, where am I?" I hear my baby say as she looks around. "You're in a hospital, do you remember falling down?" I ask her and saw her thinks for a minute. "No, I can only remember asking my baby do she want water." She tells me as she smiles she realizes she has Mr. Bear and goes straight for him. "Kids can be so cute at that age and then they grow up to be pain in the butts." Mark says and that's when Paris finally takes her eyes off of Mr. Bear.

She tugs on my shirt to bring me closer to her and she whispers in my ear. "Mommy, do you know that man you're talking to is the Taker." She says while glancing shyly at him behind her long black hair,

"Yep, I know that, did you notice Kane as well sweetie?" I ask her sweetly as Glenn comes over to the bed.

"Wow, Mommy he is a tall man." She says as she has to look up at Glenn. "Hi, little lady, my name is Glenn." He says as he sits on the edge of the hospital bed. "But I thought it was Kane?" She says, looking confuse she turn to me for an answer. "Remember how we play pretend and use different names?" I ask her as she scoots closer to me.

"Yes, I remember Mommy. She says as to me as she tosses her bear up a little bit. "Glenn is Kane's real name and he likes to play pretend too. Mark is Undertaker's real name, sweetie." I tell her and she just nods her head. "Hi, Mr. Glenn, my name is Paris." She says as she reaches her hand out to shakes his. He looks at me, mildly surprise, but he does take her hands into his.

"Nice to meet such a polite little lady." He says and she blushes a deep shade of red. "I'm only polite because my Mommy told me so." She says and this time I had to blush because Mark laughs out loud. "She's is a honest little lady ain't she?" Mark replies as I just smile. The doctor from earlier is approaching me.

"Sorry to have to leave you like that, is this the father?" He asks me and my eyes go wide at that as Mark just laugh his ass off.

"No sir, he is just a friend." I tell him as Mark just keeps on laughing. To shut him up, Glenn gets up and punches Mark in both his arms. "Well, you daughter has a calcium deficiency that caused her to have a seizure. So what I'm going to do is prescribe you a prescription for some calcium and I want you to do a follow up with her doctor in a week. Just to make sure everything is alright. " The doctor tells me and I just can't believe that it was what caused my daughter to have her seizure.

The doctor walks away from our group to see someone else across the room.

"Well, thank God this day is coming to an end." I tell them as I put Paris' clothes back on so we can leave.

"So we're friends, huh?" Glenn asks me with a gleam in his eyes. I look at both of them and smile to them.

"Sure, why not? Unless you guys, have the types of wife that don't want their husband around other women." I tell them and this time, they both laugh and say at the same time "We both been there, done that." They say and I laugh with them. "Mommy, what's so funny?" Paris asks me as she looks at us. I smile down to her and tell her it is grown folk's talk.

I toss Glenn my cell phone. "Go ahead and put your number in for me and you too, Mark. This is, if you want too." I tell them as Glenn catches my phone. "Sure darlin, why would I not want to?" He asks me and suddenly I become quiet as I put Paris' shoes on.

"Here you go, Mark, oh by the way, is that your boyfriend on the phone?" Glenn ask me and again I blush.

"Nah, just eye candy for me to look at why, jealous? I ask him jokingly as Mark tosses me the phone back. "Babe what do I have to be jealous of? Have you taken a good look at this?" He asks me as he stands up. "Oh I have taken plenty of looks at both of y'all." I tell them as I stick my tongue out at them. Mark tosses me his cell phone so I can punch in my number. I toss his phone back to him and watch him and him laugh.

"That's funny, girl real funny." He says as Glenn looks at us both, Mark tosses my phone back to him and he does the same thing to my phone.

"It's late. Will you call us to make sure you and little lady make it home safely? If you don't, I know this badass is going to tan your hide. "Mark says to me as I roll my eyes at him. I can't seem to believe how well we're getting along with each other. It's like old friends from school I think to myself. "Hey, I just might like getting my hide tanned." I tell Mark as I watch his eyes go wide.

"Is that right? Well, why don't we try and test that theory out? I dare ya not to call. "Mark says as I just raise an eyebrow up.

"Well, sweetie, are you ready to go home now?" I ask Paris as she acts like she is thinking about it. "Mommy, do you think they can come home with us?" My Daughter asks me as they both laugh hard at this. "I don't think so sweetie, Mark has a tummy ache and I do believe they have their own hotel to go to." I tell her and I see that all too familiar grin on her face as she slides off the hospital bed and walks over to Mark.

"Mark, can I give you a hug?" She asks him as I watch him bend down to pick her up.

"Sure, you can, little lady, and don't worry, we might just come home with you one day." Mark says as she gives the big man a hug and the turns around to give Glenn a hug as well. "She's a real sweet girl you got there, Kayla." Glenn says as he hands he over too me. I give him a smile as I put her down.

"I know and I wouldn't trade her for the world. Good night guys and please takes it easy you two." I tell them and as I start to walk away from them, that's when Mark yells out.

"What, no good night kiss for the Deadman?" He asks and I turn around and smile.

"I don't kiss dead people. That's would be gross if I did." I tell him and this time, only Glenn laugh at his brother.

A/N: Nice and long I hope for everyone, I will try to update every two weeks. Also I want to thank my beta for again putting up with the crappy grammar.


	3. Chapter 3

This is not a chapter

I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I would like but due to my daughter being hospitalize by her conduction I just haven't had the free time. I will hopefully have a chapter out by next month it's just that my daughter and her health comes first. So no I haven't abandon so when the official chapter goes up this will be taken down. Again sorry about the long wait


End file.
